A Twilight Exorcism
by reganmacneil
Summary: Bella Swan is a normal girl. Or, that's how she seems. But inside, her mind is twisted and tainted by an endless battle between human and demon. That is, until she meets Edward Cullen and it all goes wrong...Rated m for a reason. Please r and r.
1. Prologue

**Just a note before any, excuse my language, complete and utter dumb-shits, while they are under age or clearly not ready to read an M-rated story read this fic, be warned it is not a good idea. Strong language and disturbing chapters will follow. However, if you feel you can read this fic, feel free to read this fic. Just don't blame me if you hate it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the Exorcist**. **I wish i did, but sadly, life is unfair**

**Apart from that, enjoy!**

Prologue

I dream every night. I dream of where i belong. I belong in hell. I should be rotting away in a black pit somewhere, somewhere i can never get out. Somewhere that can contain me forever, where i couldn't hurt Charlie or Renee.

I could see all of the others. Every night, in the dreams. All of the other disgusting low-life shit that should be decomposing in the worst place. But the really sick thing is they enjoy this life. They enjoy killing and possessing innocents, to make the innocents relatives scream for mercy before releasing the victim and moving on. The worst are the child-possessives. The ones that make little children lose their virginity and torture their own parents until they are driven insane.

It made me angry that i was the only one that tried to be normal. I tried not to spend every waking moment contemplating how to kill my enemies and bludgeon my friends. I do try, but it doesen't work. Even after a day where i had succeeded in being normal i would get the dreams.

But tonight they were worse. All hot, blazing hellfire and blood flowing in rivers. Twisted corpses everywhere, oozing with vermin and evil. All crawling towards me, reaching out to touch with moist, rotting hands. I can never get away. I run, but they grab my ankles and pull me into their writhing midst, suffocating me in rotting, wriggling flesh. I manage to pull free and i run again, but slip on the boggy, bubbling ground and tumble into a bloody river. The thick red liquid flowed into my mouth, choking me. It weighed my down and i sank into darkness.

I woke up, screaming and crying. I choked, still feeling the disgusting thickness of the blood and the suffocating mass of flesh that tried to trap me. I stopped, listening intently to see whether i had woke Charlie. I hadn't. Good.

I slid out of the bed and stared out the window, deep in my twisted thoughts.

Eventually i decided to except the fact that i had to go to school at some point in the near future. I sighed and stood up, reaching for the wadrobe handle. Suddenly, the room spun. I grasp the wooden handle of the wadrobe and gasped, feeling sick. I blinked and swallowed hard. The spinning continued on. I felt extremely faint, so faint that i didn't realise my legs had gave way until my knees hit the floor with a thud. I yelled angrily as they began to smart.


	2. Chapter 1

**This is chapter one. It contains dark themes and bad langauge. Also some blood. And a fluffy bunny rabbit. Kidding.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own Twilight and the Exorcist...no, wait, i'm just dreaming. I don't own them. Damnation!  
**

Chapter one

I turned into the lot furiously, feeling like absoloute shit. I still felt dizzy and kind of nauseated after my moment in my bedroom. It was really pissing me off for some reason, and I couldn't figure out why, which made me even angrier, so my vision filmed with red spots. My hand clenched dangerously on the steering wheel. I stopped myself at that. No matter how angry I was, having to pay for steering wheel repairs would not help.

I slid out of my truck, banging the door as a way of letting out some of my pent up fury. I spied the tiniest little crack form in the glass and swore loudly. Could my life get any less enjoyable? I didn't think that was possible. Though it's not as if my life was enjoyable beforehand.

As per-usual I glanced over to the spot the Cullen's used, just to make sure that _he _was or wasn't there. I wasn't sure which I prefferred. On one hand, my slightly less bloodthirsty, more cowardly side wanted him to not be there. On the other, my extremely bloodthirsty, revenge ridden, rage riddled, more demonic side _did _want him to be there, but only for one reason. To flay the skin off his bones for even daring to glare at me in that way. To torture him and bleed him dry…

I stopped these murderous thoughts in their tracks as I had done so many times before. Another strong wave of unexplained nausea dizzied me again. I swayed slightly on the spot, then snarled defiantly through my teeth.

" Fucking-HELL!" I spat, forgetting all about the Cullen's and their ass-hole of a brother. I stomped into the school in a high temper, ready to rip off the head of anybody who got in my way. Figuratively speaking, of course. Although, if my anger got the better of me, who knew?

I calmed down during the day. It began to snow, and that was alright, provided that I didn't get hit with any snow balls. Jessica tried to throw one at me, but thought better of it when I gave her a murderous glare. Mike was less easy to pacify, so I ended up catching the snowball as it headed for my ear and crushing it into a chunk of ice before throwing it back at him with more force than necessary. It shatterred against his head and he was out cold for 10 minutes. Which was kind of satisfying really.

By the time I had reached the canteen, dodged a stray snowball, gotten food and sat down, I was feeling relatively passive, which was a big deal for me. Blotting out Jessica's mindless bull-shit as usual, I scanned the canteen room, my eyes automically resting on the Cullen's table as usual.

" Umm…Bella?" Jessica said timidly as I growled. My hands clenched into tight balls, almost drawing blood from my palms. I glared unblinkingly at the form of Edward Cullen. He glanced my way, obviously doing the same thing as I was. Possibly blotting out his little pixie sister. She did look extremely annoying. I growled again in response to his look. His eyes widened slightly as he took in my expression. I felt it get, if possible, darker.

" Bella?" Jessica asked again, more impatiently. I ignored her and continued my scowl at the boy across the room. I _did, _however, get up angrily when she tugged my arm. She actually _tugged _my arm. Who does that nowadays?

" I'm done," I told them in a tight voice, trying to control my anger at a) Edward Cullen and b) the fact that I was just _tugged. _

" Are you sure?" Mike half-reached out towards me. I just nodded quickly and turned on my heel, storming directly out of the large room. It had taken almost epic levels of control not to tear Mike's arm off right at that moment. Then rip Jessica's vocal chords straight out of her neck. Then go over and turn all five Cullen's into several bits of bloody pulp.

With only the slightest awareness of where I was heading, I ended up swerving into the girls toilets. I supported myself on one of the scungy sinks. Swallowing more sudden nausea, I forced myself to look up at the mirror. I stared at my pale reflection. I looked…wrong. My eyes had no trace of joy in them, just a hard dose of hatred. The rest of my face was smooth and emotionless, like a doll. When I was like this, it was quite easy to believe I was more than human.

At that moment, my reflection _flickered _as my head spun again. I frowned as it continued to flicker, until it settled for just half a second onto a gruesome sight. I stared in horrified fascination at it, then realised than it-_I-_was smiling at the sight. I gasped and the face contorted into an enraged expression. Before I took in what I was doing, my hand had come out like a cobra striking and smashed the entire mirror. I blinked as the silvery shards fell into the sinks and overflowed onto the floor.

A stinging sensation began to start on my hand. I glanced at it briefly, taking in the fact that I was dripping blood fast from several deep cuts. I didn't care. I would deal with it in a minute. At the moment I had more pressing problems, like how I was going to sort out the fact that I was standing on thousands of shards of mirror. I swallowed, deciding to risk using my telekinesis. It was risky to use a demonic power, just incase my body got accustomed to it and…changed. I shuddered at that thought. Luckily for me, my self-control was so good that in all of my life I had never changed, not even once. Sure, I had had a few fits, but I had been young and they had not escalated. I was more mature now, so the fits were a thing of the past.

This was why the bouts of dizzieness and nausea were getting to me so much. Nothing like this had happened to me since I was 7 years old. Yes, I still got the dreams and the urges to kill everyday, but those were easily ignored. As long as I never acted on them, the change would never happen.

This was also part of the reason I had smashed the mirror. The reflection had been a reminder of what could happen to me if the change actually _did _come forward. What had worried me beyond everything else was that I had _smiled _at it. Some part of me wanted the change to happen. It wanted me to become the monster I strove to keep bottled inside of me. It made me sick. Sick with fear.

I finished pondering on this and squared my shoulders. I twisted my hand at the glass shards. They rose up and began to reconstruct themselves on the wall like a jigsaw puzzle. I bit my lip against the bile that rose up from my stomach. I took a deep breath and steadied myself, making sure I was in control before continuing. My head began to pulse with a strange heat. Pressure built up on my eardrums and my nasal passages. I took another deep breath, the effort of keeping control of myself almost unbearable. The last piece of the mirror fitted into place and I dropped my arm, whimpering with relief. My ears pounded and my shoulders were drenched with sweat, but my mind was more or less human.

I became aware of a flash of red out of the corner of my eye. I stared down at my hand, still seeping crimson blood. A growing pool was spreading across the floor. I began to feel extremely weak from the blood loss. The one good thing about using demonic powers is that normal human weaknesses, like blood loss problems, do not apply. I tried my best to mop up the blood on my hand, but the red liquid on the floor was a different story entirely. I stared at it for a moment before hauling my vest off and using it soak up the pool. I chucked the dripping heap of once white fabric into the bin and washed my hands of all traces of blood.

Glancing at the watch on my wrist, I gasped as I realised that I was going to be late for my next period if I didn't get my ass to it immediately. I paused suddenly, my stomach turning with fear and anticipation as I also realised that when I got to the said period Edward Cullen would be there. Would I be able to control myself if I was sitting right next to him? When I had first met him, it had been absoloute torture to keep the balance between crying and becoming violent. Now, after the ordeal I had just had, I was doubtful about the condition of my humane side. Surely I would snap?

" Urgh!" I screamed. I stormed determindely towards Biology. At the moment, I couldn't care less about whether I cried or hit somebody. I had more important things to care about. I didn't even want to _think _about the…change. The very notion of it scared me more than anything in the world. Torture? I'd take maiming torture thousands of times instead of. Being stalked by the worlds most dangerous criminals in a dark valley? I'd be happily stalked for years as an alternative. Because the whole idea of becoming the thing I had fought against all my life, to lose all of my humanity and to embrace being a disfigured, evil thing that sends even the strongest of men cowering in fear revolts me to my very core.

" So good of you to join us," Mr Molina's voice interrupted my thoughts. I just nodded briefly at him and made my way to my seat. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I almost wasn't angry at him for daring to speak to me like that.

You see, I have two sides to my nature. One side is my humane part, where I have all of my memories and where my mind is the most calm and peaceful. My demonic side is the complete opposite. It contains all of my hatred and malice, all of my murderous thoughts and demonic abilities. It contains nothing kind or joyful, just bloodthirsty, mindless intentions. I only look human because my human side is the most dominant. If I did not take such good care to control my every move, then my demonic side would be the dominant one, and as it is much stronger than the human side, it is almost impossible to get the control back.

This is basically what the change is. It is when the demonic side of a demon takes control and almost, but not completely, obliterates the humane part. It happens gradually, not all at once. The human side fights hard, but cannot last forever. To an outsider, a demon going through the change is like watching a human slowly morph into a monster. Eventually, when the human side is almost completely gone, the change goes through the final stage and all is lost from there on. The demonic side takes great joy in torturing and maiming the human form until it is scarred and utterly revolting to look at. At this point the only thing that can let the humane side dominate again is an exorcism. Most exorcisms throughout the ages have not been posessed humans, but demonic sides being neutralised.

" Ladies first," A voice said quietly. I stared at Edward Cullen for a moment before what he was saying sunk in. I nodded once, trying to keep communication minimal. I could already hear my thoughts screaming at me to reach into his stomach and wrench his internal organs out. I caught my reflection in the microscopic slide. Lips clenched together, eyes blazing with pent up rage, rest of face emotionless. Perfect. Just fucking perfect.

" It's prophase," I said tightly.

" Do you mind if I check?" He smiled slightly. I shrugged and did not smile back. I slid the microscope to him. He caught it and glanced briefly through the eyepiece. I studied the way he wrote curiously. It was very elegant, and old fashioned. He noticed I was watching him and gave me a slightly smug smile. My demenour froze instantly. I stiffened and averted my eyes as he slid the next slide into place. I presumed that he had guessed what it was because he slid the microscope to me. I didn't break eye-contact with the table top as I accepted it. I peered into it briefly, not really paying attention to it's contents.

" Well?" He asked politely. I glanced at him, a slight frown on my face.

" Yes?"

" Is it?"

" Oh," I realised vaguely what he was asking." Anaphase."

" Just like I said," He wrote it down. I again stared at his elegant script, and now my gaze was averted to his arm. It was paler than mine, and quite muscular. Mine looked puny next to it, though of course I could turn him into sawdust within seconds if I wanted to. I tried not to think about that fact. It would only tempt me to actually see if that was the case.

Why was I even interested? I'd always ignored everybody else but my family if I could help it, so why was I even the least bit concerned about Edward Cullen?

" Would you like me to do the next slide?" Edward's said, sounding a little confused. I shook my head quickly and reached for the slide. Apparently he had ben as well, becase I felt a shot of cold skin brush my skin. My hand automatically clenched and a snarl escaped my tight lips. The touch sent my thoughts into an outraged flaming frenzy. I masked my thoughts quickly by attaching the slide and glancing through the eye-piece.

" What is it?" Edward asked me. I slid the paper and pencil over to my side and wrote the answer slowly and deliberately. Then I passed it with unneccessary force back in front of him. He seemed to get the message. He did not ask me for my opinion for the fourth slide.

" It's your turn," He informed me after only a few seconds. I nodded curtly, taking the final slide. I tried to catch a glimpse of my reflection in the thin glass. I glimpsed. And screamed. And threw the slide away from me.

" Bella?" Edward caught the slide with uncanny reflexes. I didn't pause to consider this fact. I was shaking with terror.

I eventually gathered myself together and was able to attend the rest of my classes. I avoided the stares of everybody who had been in my Biology class and strode outside. It was raining, and the rain had turned the parking lot into a giant ice-rink. I was kind of annoyed at this. Not angry or murderous, but just annoyed. It felt good to just be _annoyed _for once instead of blazing with fury. It made me feel human after one of the worst days of my life.

Though it was slippery, I did not slip over once, which also made me feel happier that usual. If I had even had a tiny little stumble that would have been it. I would have detonated like an unexploded bomb and destroyed the entire school. And half the pupils in it. At least, that's how I felt at the moment.

And then I heard it.

Then van skidded at me at high speed. I calculated numbers wildly in my head, figuring out how to get out the way in time before it hit. And I came to the conclusion that I couldn't. The only way I could save myself without revealing that I was able to withstand great injury was to use telekinesis.

The moment I thought about it my hand thrust forward of it's own will. I felt the bile rise again, just as horrible as I remembered it. The telekinetic field burst from my palm as I grunted against the pressure of the oncoming van plus my demonic nature.

Something then smacked into me, pushing me to the ground with a strength that even _I _was impressed with. I panicked slightly as I found I couldn't see the object, the realised I had my eyes closed tightly. I opened them and glanced around.

Everything looked…differrent. Next to everybody there were shadows of varying shades of grey. My vision was filmed red. Despite this, everything was more defined.

Then I noticed my head. My head was flaming with urges and desires. I suddenly became more aware of everything else happening to me. My body felt stronger, my hands flexing, waiting, wanting to kill. I delighted laugh escaped my lips. It sounded wrong. Crazed. The laugh of a person who was locked up in a padded cell. I looked round and smiled at Edward Cullen.

" Bella, are you O.K?" He questioned, one eyebrow raised. I cocked my head slightly, my head now a battleground between the demonic and humane. Then, at that moment, I realised what was happening. When Edward had pushed me out of the way, my concentration had broke. My demonic part had found a crack in my defenses. It escaped and tried to take over.

And it was winning.

I was on my feet in one fluid movement. So many people. There were people everywhere, crowding in on the site, asking questions. So many bodies to break. So much warm, human flesh to be maimed. So many to kill.

Too many people in danger.

I had no choice. I ran. I pushed through the hordes of people surrounding me, normal people, so breakable, so easy to kill. Too easy to kill. I felt the battle blaze on in the confines of my head. My vision was full of bloodthirsty vengeance, a bright crimson film obsuring my way. Prompting me to run faster. Yet the wave of people never seemed to end. I spotted Jessica and Mike in it's midst, staring at me, concerned. I growled, contemplating the attack, half-crouching in my run.

My humanity pushed weakly, giving me enough time to ignore them and surge forward. More and more people. More at risk of death. More to torture…I finally broke free of the masses and headed for the tree line. Nobody would find me there. I should just stay there forever. Stay away from the normal kids at Forks High School. It's not right that they should have to risk their lives so I can attempt a normal life. My life will _never _be normal. No matter how hard I try, I will always be filth. I will always be the ultimate evil being, the revolting stain on society. I deserve to choke on the glutinous rivers of blood in hell. I belong with the piles of rotting flesh that populate it.

I curled up at the base of a tree and tried to sleep. Hoping that I would never wake up again. Hoping I could float in darkness forevermore. It would be a lot easier than trying to live. Yet, I couldn't. The battle in my head still raged. I put my hands over my ears to see if I could blot the shouting voices out.

Then somebody else was there with me.

" Bella? Bella!" I recognised Edward's voice. Edward? Why would he give a damn? How did he find me?

" Come on Bella," He took my arm gently, trying to prise me from the ground. I wrenched my arm back.

" No," I said firmly." I won't go back, I won't, I won't!"

" Bella please! Are you hurt? Look at me," He sounded concerned. Genuine concern. Which I did not deserve or want. This was my battle, and I didn't want him to get stuck in the the middle of it.

As I thought this a surge of pain spasmed through my body. My back arched of it's own accord.

" Look at me Bella!" Edward pulled my face up from the ground. I stared at him blankly. Then an emotion registered in my body. It flowed all the way through. Desire. Need. _Lust._

I stood up and pushed him against the tree. I pulled his face to mine and kissed him with an uncharacteristic lust. Of course, it was not that uncharacteristic, because most demons were filled with lust, but I had never displayed an sort of sexual affection for anybody. Ever.

" Bella," He pulled my face away, but I could see lust in his eyes too. Animalistic, like mine." We need to get you to hospital now-"

" I don't want to go," I kissed him again, fiercer this time. He did not resist for several minutes before pushing me away forcefully.

" There is something wrong with you Bella," He said darkly. His words brought my attention back to the voices in my head. My thoughts screamed lust, but also pain and weakness. I drooped and swayed as the weakness took it's toll. Humanity had won, it seemed, but I was now more aware of the demonic as well, and found it harder to resist all of a sudden. Confused, angry and frightened, I fell into Edward's arms like a little limp ragdoll.

He was very quick in getting me back to the parking lot. I was partially aware of an ambulance and somebody next to me, then being rushed through double doors and into a ward. I was also very aware suddenly of the state that Tyler Crowley next door was in, which was a lot worse than mine and yet he was still apologizing. There was a nurse around, who fussed over me.

" I'M FINE!" I screamed when it all got to much. The nurse's fussing, Tyler Crowley's apologies, the entire Forks population outside the ward…and no sign of Edward. Not that I blamed him, but it would have been nice to see him.

Charlie arrived soon after I was admitted. He fussed like everybody else, telling Tyler all sorts of threats about taking his license away and finally getting so het up that he draw the curtain on him. It would had been embarassing had I not been concentrating carefully on the reccesses of my mind.

A doctor came to see me eventually. He was pale with blonde hair and angular features. Exactly like Edward. I guessed pretty quickly who he was.

" Hello Dr Cullen," I said in acknowledgement.

" Hello Bella, Chief Swan," He greeted us both. He used some of his equipment to make sure I was alright, even though I insisted that I was fine several times.

" You should be fine to go," Dr Cullen informed me. I wasn't really listening though. Edward had just walked into the ward.

" Hi Bella," Edward said." Are you feeling O.K?"

" I swear, the next person who ask me that…" I trailed off, not really knowing how to end it. Dr Cullen left us to it. Charlie stuck around for a bit, but I told him I would like a quiet word with Edward.

" Alone," I told him firmly. So, grumbling, he eventually left us on our own. I started the conversation awkwardly, not really knowing what I would talk about.

" So, err…" I swallowed. He nodded his head slightly in agreement. I looked down at my knees.

" Wow," I concluded lamely." Awkward."

I couldn't continue. I slipped of the hospital bed and made a beeline for the doors. He didn't follow.

Which was a good thing. I think.

**Soooo…whatcha think guyz? I wanted to do a dark story, with plenty of gore and disturbingness in it. I think I've got a good start so far. It's an exorcist crossover, so it will include lots of stuff from the exorcist. Most of it will be in Edward's POV, though the beginning will be Bella POV.**

**I'll try to post the next chapter up soon if enough people review, but I'm not promising anything.**

**Love,**

**Reganmacneil**


	3. Chapter 2

**I have a procedure now, you see. I warn you about stuff. This chapter contains an physical assault, some bad langauge, dark themes and a suicide attempt.**

**Disclaimer: I sigh at this. E+T=No no. Does that make sense?**

Chapter Two

I stood next to my red truck, waiting as patiently as I could for everybody to file onto the two bright yellow coaches waiting outside the school. My eyes scanned the crowds for one face in particular. I spotted only his sister. The one with the spiky hair. Alice, I think it was. She saw me looking and waved, perfectly friendly. I grimaced and looked away. Why was she being nice to me when I had tried to sexually assualt her brother? The memory made me cringe and a shot of bile attempted to make it's way up my throat.

My eyes stopped scanning the crowd. They were drawn to a large dent in my truck's side. I frowned, trying to remember if I had crashed or not. I couldn't remember any crashes whatsoever, apart from Tyler's van, but the place the dent was in wasn't where the van had hit. I snarled in frustration. Where the fuck had the stupid dent come from?

Then it hit me. The dent matched the contour of a shoulder. Edward's shoulder. It made sense. Now that I looked back, carefully trying to ignore the other happenings of that event, that was exactly where his shoulder had been at the time.

As I pondered this fact, a face came into view.

" Look at you!" Mike practically exclaimed right in my face." Your alive!"

" Yeah, I guess," I muttered. I was in divided opinions about whether this was a good thing or not at the moment. I think you can guess which side thinks which. I shuddered, inwardly cursing even vaguely wondering about that. The voices began a heated battle in my head again. I was aware that Mike was talking to me about something, but I ignored him as usual. Something apart from what was going on inside my mind had distracted me. A familiar pale was staring at me carefully, as if trying to gouge my reaction to something. I responded with an unintentionally hostile look. He looked away sharply and made his way to the nearest coach.

" So what do you think?"

I stared blankly at Mike, wondering what the hell he was talking about.

" About going to the Prom. With me," He said hopefully. I blinked once, taken aback. When I had lived in Pheonix nobody had even been the slightest bit interested in me. They had left me alone in exchange for me leavin them alone. It was just a kind of unspoken agreement. They all knew that if anyone dared to mess with me in any way, I would not hesitate in shoving them through a thick glass window, humane side or not. Having people pay attention to me was alien and inconvenient.

" Prom. Dancing. Dresses. No," I told him firmly. A little too firmly perhaps. His face fell slightly." But Jessica would like you to ask her."

" Your sure?" He asked.

" Yeah," I said, trying to be encouraging." Ask her."

I escaped quickly onto the coach as he looked over at Jessica.

The coaches arrived and we were herded off quickly. We were guided into a huge greenhouse and shown lots of plants and things grown with compost. I was barely concentrating on it to be honest. My eyes kept on glancing at all of the people around me. All of the soft flesh just waiting to be torn apart. I shivered at the sudden murderous thought.

Mr Molina then sent us off on our own to explore. I wandered aimlessly, glancing at the greenery. As I passed, the plants wilted slightly. I sighed at this. When I was younger, my mother had not been able to have plants in the house. They all died after a week, no matter what she did. Eventually she gave up and couldn't be bothered to go through all of the hassel. I guessed that the problem was due to my presence very quickly. As I got older, and became more in control of myself, the problem lessened considerably, but I couldn't stop noticing how plants still withered infitesimally as I passed. Another reminder that I wasn't the least bit human.

" Bella."

I spun around, my anger flaring rapidly.

" Don't creep up on me-how _dare_ y-what do you think your _doing_?" My words came out in a rush. Edward smirked slightly in response. I experienced a mixture of emotions all at once. Hate, relief, annoyance and amusement, all conflicting with eachother. It took a large amount of effort to keep my expression emotionless.

" What do you want?" I said coldly, the annoyance winning the battle of emotions within my body. He studied my face, flinching as he made eye contact. I spared him the experience of having to face my hostility and looked down.

" Nothing in particular," He replied off-handedly. Like we were the best of friends. Well, we _weren't. _Abruptly, I was furious. The blood rushed to my head as a low hiss escaped my lips. Who did he think he was? He had constantly ignored me for weeks and weeks (not that I blamed him) and now he just strolls up all friendly and casual. And it seriously pissed me off. Both of my natures were annoyed now, my human side shouting angrily at him for being so goddamn _irritating _and my demonic side screaming to reach down his throat and wrench out his organs. I tried to keep both sides under control this time, though my hand actually twitched as I thought about organ-wrenching. I wasn't going to lie to myself: it was _pretty _tempting.

" Go away," I snapped at him." I don't want to talk to you."

" Really? As I remember, you seemed quite eager to talk. Well, not _talk _exactly…" His tone was slightly angry, and yet also amused. I growled and began to push my way through the small crowd of students blocking the exit. Arrogant, self-assured pussy. I wanted nothing to do with him. Nothing.

" Bella!" A hand grabbed my arm. I cursed in alarm at this. Not that Jessica seemed to notice. Or give a shit about anyone but herself. She just began babbling about Mike and the Prom straight away. I nodded at the appropriate times, my vision sweeping the greenhouse for Edward, just in case he was going to make another surprise appearrance. This way, at least I would be able to prepare myself first. Luckily, he seemed to have got the message and decided to leave me alone. I was grateful.

" Hey, that's great," I said in agreement to whatever she had been babbling about." Listen, I just need some air, do you mind?"

" Yeah, whatever," She said carelessly, waving over at Mike. I ducked away quickly before she could change her mind.

The cold air hit me as I found the exit. I breathed a sigh of relief, the sudden coolness calming me down somewhat. I gave the greenhouse a quick glance to check nobody had followed me. Nobody had. That I was pleased about. I could finally have some time to myself to get my head sorted and… TRY TO SHUT THESE FUCKING VOICES UP! My mind felt like it was going to overload. I pressed my hands firmly to my ears, trying to kid myself that this would work. It didn't.

" Look, Bella," A voice said behind me, irritated. I spun on my heel, my face a mask of fury. Edward faltered, then continued." I'm sorry I'm being so rude, it's just that-"

" Oh, your sorry? Now your _sorry_?" I stared at him, incredulous for a minute." I am _wa-ay _past sorry Edward."

" Look, If you'd just let me explain for a-"

" I don't want an explanation!" I screamed." WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU THINK I WANT A FUCKING _EXPLANATION_?"

In my anger, I realised I had taken an unintentional step forward. Edward was silent in response to my outburst, only looking slightly frustrated. I snarled at him, taking another, this time deliberate, step forward.

" What's wrong with you two?" His small, spiky haired pixie sister Alice skipped over to us, her boyfriend Jasper a little way behind. I glared at her, indicating that her intrusion was not welcome. She raised an eyebrow at me, like I was a toddler that was having a tantrum. Now, that _really_ pissed me off. I couldn't take any more Cullen shit. I felt as if I was ready to murder somebody. Right at that moment. It wasn't just a thought either. My hands shook slightly.

" Nothing is wrong, Alice," Edward said darkly.

" Oh really? Do you make a habit of lying to your family then?" I shouted. I stepped forward yet again, my whole body shaking.

" This conversation is over," Edward concluded in an angry tone. That did it. I screamed in frustration and threw a punch at his face. My knuckles smashed into his jaw with a force that should have broken it, but didn't. He still reeled back in shock.

" YOU ASSHOLE!" My voice broke slightly as I screamed. I lunged at him again, tackling him to the ground and trying to punch as many parts of him as possible. Eventually I was hauled off him by Mike and Tyler. I struggled against there grip, trying to get at him again. He stood up, glaring at me with hatred. I growled in response. Mr Molina was outside by this point and began to yell at me for being so irresponsible and appaulingly behaved.

" Let me go" I struggled.

" I doubt they will," Edward said, his voice harsh.

" You-Y-I'LL KILL YOU EDWARD CULLEN!" I broke free and went for him again. My humanity screamed desperately for me to stop, but I ignored it. This time, though, Mr Molina hauled me off and shouted right in my face.

" This is atrocious from the daughter of our Chief of Police! Attacking another student! An absoloute disgrace!"

I let him finish. Then I did something that I regretted later.

I spat right in his face.

Charlie was silent all the way home. I stared out of the window, still seething. I doubted that I would ever fully recover from what had happened. I don't even know why I did it. It was just everything coming together at once, and it all got to much. My self-control just ran out and I had snapped. It worried me greatly though. The dizzieness, the strange reflections and what happened with the van coupled with this wasn't coincidental, no matter how much I twisted it around in my head. Now that I thought about my head, I realised with a growing sense of horror that my demonic urges and thoughts were becoming more pronounced.

" Where do you think you're going?" Charlie demanded of me as I made my way upstairs. I turned to him, my face carefully emotionless.

" Upstairs," I replied in monotone. Charlie looked at my expression and sighed, shrugging his shoulders slightly like he didn't have a clue what to do. I nodded and began to climb the stairs again. My face may have been emotionless, but my hand gripped the stair-rail with a strength that almost made the sturdy wood crack. My steps got heavier as I dragged myself upwards. And the voices. Always whispering, never silent. Never silent. Never silent never silent never silent never silent…

I collapsed on the landing as my legs gave way. I thought I would never be able to get up again. What was the point? What was the point of trying to be a normal human being when you were a demon? Why should my friends have to unknowingly risk their lives every single day just because I might not be able to control myself? I knew the answers to these questions quite easily. So I wouldn't move. I would stay here until I was finally dead. It was a lot easier than living a human life.

Pitiful humans. So weak. So prone to emotion. So _breakable. _So entertaining as they scream.

My hand came out of it's own accord and I began dragging myself along the floor to my bedroom. I managed to get myself next to my bed, and then whatever had compelled me to move dissappeared. I lay motionless again.

Then I heard something move downstairs.

" I am very sorry Dr Cullen," Charlie apologized profusely." I know it was your son, but-"

" It's perfectly alright," Came Dr Cullen's smooth voice." And, anway, Edward's outside with my daughter Alice right now. He understands that she's ill."

Edward Cullen? Outside my house?

Suddenly, my head became a battleground again.

**Edward POV**

" She's just been really vacant and sometimes she just gets…angry," Charlie was telling Carlisle. Carlisle listened with rapt attention, whilst taking quick glances at the ceiling where us vampires could here tiny little banging noises. A whimper. A half-concealed scream. Another crash.

" Has she ever been like this before?" Carlisle questioned.

" Well, Bella's always kept to herself. She's never really been one for interaction, on any level. Sometimes though-" Charlie fell silent.

" Go on," Carlisle prompted. Charlie took a long glance at the ceiling before continuing.

" When she was younger she had these fits. They were horrible. She would scream and shout in a different voice, then just stop. Like nothing had ever happened. I asked her about it when she was 15 and she went ballistic! She started chucking things around the room and screaming that it was none of my business! It's the worst I've ever seen her, since now anyway," Charlie told us. Carlisle and I were so engrossed in Charlie's description of what had happenned that we didn't realize another presence in the room.

" Bella!" Alice jumped up with surprise. Bella stood in her nightdress In the doorway. Her skin was deathly pale and her eyes were bloodshot and vacant. Her lips quivered slightly.

" Bella," Carlisle said kindly. She looked at him vaguely, then Charlie, then Alice and finally me.

" You shouldn't be here," She told me, her voice a monotone." You should leave."

" Bella, Dr Cullen's here to talk to you," Charlie said encouragingly, but I could sense he was nervous. Afraid, even. Normally, I would have been puzzled, but after Bella had attacked me this afternoon…well, I saw instantly why he would be afraid. The strength that she had atracked me with could have killed a normal human being easily. If I was human, I would now have several broken ribs, both arms broken, my neck snapped and my kneecap shattered into several pieces. And that's just the start of it.

Of course, when I told Carlisle he gave me a calm explanation for it all, which frustrated me greatly.

" She probably knocked her head when the van hit her truck," He had said calmly." She's most likely a little disturbed, that's all."

Now, however, he didn't look so confident as Bella turned her gaze to him.

" Your going to die," She told him." And I'm going to laugh."

" Bells…" Charlie trailed off, looking horrified. I heard Alice frantically searching the future, to no avail.

Carlisle stared at Bella, his eyes narrowed slightly. She matched his gaze with vacant eyes. Then I smelt something. It was a strange smell, like blood but not. It was quite easy to resist, though it left me confused as to what it was.

My question was answered as Alice gave a small gasp of shock. I followed her line of vision and saw trickles of gloopy red substance running down Bella's leg. I realised what it was and looked away quickly, embarrassed. Charlie went white and swallowed. Carlisle looked calm as always, but his thoughts were conflicting with eachother.

" Bella!" Alice said shrilly, trying to sound supportive whilst freaking out on the inside, having no experience with this kind of thing. She jumped up and wrapped her arm around Bella's shoulder, trying to guide her away. She wouldn't move for a minute before finally allowing Alice to lead her upstairs like a toddler. Except that she wasn't. She was an almost adult girl who had just menstruated in front of three men, one of them her own father.

" Don't worry, Chief Swan," Carlisle said." Alice will get her cleaned up."

" Yeah," Charlie said shortly, staring at the tiny red patch on the floor. I just stared at the wood of the table and refused to lift my head. I could hear Alice attempting conversation whilst the splash of water on sponge could be heard. Bella did not answer once, not even the shortest of reponses. After a while there was a creak and the sound of a door opening. The rustle of bed covers and a window being closed.

" I'll see you soon Bella!" Alice told her cheerfully.

" Alice," Bella said suddenly. I found myself listening very hard.

" Yes Bella?" Alice asked.

" Do you think there's something wrong with me?" She asked Alice. Alice didn't reply for a while.

" I…don't know," Alice told her carefully. Then she left the room. I heard her light footsteps on the stairs. She appearred in the doorway and sat down, looking solemn.

" What's going on doc," Charlie demanded Carlisle.

" It's not that simple; I need time to make a proper analysis, maybe talk to her in private…"

"You mean like a physciatrist?" Charlie asked, sounding horrified at the idea." You think…?"

He couldn't finish it seemed. Carlisle seemed to carefully ponder his answer.

" It may just be some…disorientation. After all, the accident could have caused it. Who knows," Carlisle said all of this calmly and carefully. Charlie seemed to accept this for now.

There was a roar of a car outside. Charlie sighed and swore.

" Bastards," He muttered." Every week…"

…The door slammed.

We all froze for half a second-just long enough to process what had happened-before we sprang into action. Carlisle wrenched the door open, me following closely behind. Alice followed behind Charlie. We all skidded to a halt on the driveway, taking in the scene, petrified with horror.

A figure stood in the middle of the road in a knee-length nightdress, feet bare, staring fixedly ahead. She turned and smiled at us, then began to walk up the road.

The car spun into view before we could get there. I certainly tried though, but I was a good few metres back when it hit her. The car smashed into her body, the force flipping her body over it's roof. I heard the crack of bones, the tearing of skin and the rushing of-blood.

Carlisle was over to her body in an instant, checking her pulse, breathing and which bones had been broken. I held my breath, but the temptation was still to great as the crimson blood began to soak through the white material. I retreated to a safe distance, away from the small crowd of people that was gathered around the dying girl. Her father was crying, yelling at Carlisle to do something. Alice was standing frozen, blaming herself for not seeing this coming. Carlisle was shouting down his mobile, his usual calm façade gone. And then there was me, trying to stop myself from doing her more damage.

The ambulance arrived quickly, but it seemed like a decade. Watching Bella slowly die on the ground as her father wept and _my _father tried to do everything he could. When it did arrive, the ambulance staff lifted her onto the vehicle and drove off to the hospital, lights blazing. I got into the second ambulance with Alice. Carlisle jumped into Bella's one with a distraught Charlie.

The ride also took to long. Alice looked like she was going to cry more and more as we got closer to the hospital. Me? I was just in severe shock. Shcoked at why Bella would do something like that. It was wrong. Disturbing even.

We arrived at the hospital. Bella was unloaded onto a stretcher and pushed down the long white corridors to a ward. Carlisle began to do what he could for her with his medical equipment. I watched with Charlie and Alice as several doctors worked to try and sustain her heartbeat.

Eventually, after an hour of intense drama, they managed to stabalise her heart rate and bandage her up. Carlisle came out of the ward, closing the door carefully behind him. Bella had her eyes closed and seemed to be sleeping peacefully. The bandages on her body had streaks of blood on them. I stared at the blood before shaking my head and wrenching my gaze to Carlisle.

" Is she gonna be O.K?" Charlie asked, sounding fearful of the response.

" She's stable at the moment," Carlisle told him." We've bandaged her up as best as we can. But-"

" But?" I said, my voice snappish. Alice laid her hand on my arm, giving me a look that told me to stay calm.

" The emotional trauma will be harder to repair," Carlisle sighed.

" Emotional trauma?" Charlie asked.

" Ofcourse," Carlisle replied grimly." If she tried to commit suicide, then…"

" My daughter is not suicidal!" Charlie shouted angrily.

" I'm going to have to examine her after she is healed," Carlisle said calmly, leaving the subject of suicide alone." Just incase there _is _anything wrong."

" Listen," Charlie half-pleaded." Bella's always been a bit quiet, but she's a good kid doc. She's not crazy, she's just not."

Carlisle sighed and looked at the girl in the ward.

**The plot thickens! DUN DUN DUN! Right, next chapter, for you Exorcist fans out there, I have included quite a few lines and things from the film. Anyway, bye for now!**

**Reganmacneil (generally amazing and evil. Also kinda scary at times.)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Right. Chapter 3. This chapter contains…drumroll…a little language and some violence from Bella. Also use of sedatives.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Exorcist and Twilight bladibladiblah. Can we get on now?**

Chapter 3

Bella healed enough to talk to Carlisle in a few weeks. At first, she stared vacantly at the wall. Then she began to answer his questions, reluctantly. Her temper became increasingly noticable with each talk. I was allowed to be present through most of them, along with Alice. Charlie tried to be at her side every waking moment, but he had to work, so was not present at every single one.

After another couple of weeks she was well enough to be examined.

First of all, a nurse gave her a jab of something. Carlisle wouldn't tell me what it was and was very careful not to think about it.

" Now, that wasn't so bad was it?" The nurse said to Bella. Bella shook her head like a little girl admitting to being wrong about her times tables. She had protested against the jab the moment she had set eyes on the needle.

Next came Carlisle examining her brain activity. She was co-operative for the most part.

" Now Bella, I want you to lay your head back," Carlisle told her." And just relax."

She obliged. The readings came out normal until she stiffened slightly and whimpered. Then the readings began to go erratic and Carlisle had to stop the exam before the machine was damaged. Bella's eyes were closed tightly as the nurse on hand helped her up. She opened them when she sat down and looked at the wall, her hair plastered to her forehead and her eyes vacant again.

" Stop it," She mumbled." I don't like it."

Carlisle frowned slightly and asked me to hand him a small silver instrument. I obliged, giving him the object.

" Now Bella, if you could just look at me," He said. She looked at him, her eyes focused for once.

" Yes Doctor Cullen," She said obediently. Carlisle tapped the instrument and held it to her arm. It vibrated slightly.

" Do you feel anything Bella?" He asked. Her eyes began to wander and she stared at her other arm. Carlisle tried again.

" Bella, do you feel anything?"

She looked at me, ignoring Carlisle.

" Bella?"

" I don't feel anything," Bella snapped suddenly, her face defiant. Carlisle put the instrument down quickly, not wanting her to become angry. Instead he picked up a thermometer and showed it to her.

" We're just going to put this in your mouth," He said to her." It tells your temperature for us."

She opened her mouth and took it. Carlisle looked at the readings and frowned.

" Nine-hundred and s-"

" I don't want it!" Bella yanked to thermometor out of her mouth and threw it across the floor. Carlisle sighed and shook his head sadly and nodded to the nurse.

" Keep an eye," He advised. The nurse nodded back. and began to tidy up the mess of the thermometer. I followed Carlisle out. Bella stared after us as we left the room. I stared back, silently pleading for her to get better.

" O.K," I demanded when we were outside." What are you going to do? What's wrong with her?"

" I'm not entirely sure," Carlisle admitted." But I think it may be a disorder of the nerves."

" A what?"

" Some of her symptoms fit the temper, etc," He gave a frustrated sigh." But that doesen't explain the brain scan, or the high temperature."

I felt frustrated myself. When I had first met her, I would never have dreamed that there could be something wrong with her mind. It scared me as well.

" Ma-" Carlisle stopped short and looked through the glass window. I could hear it as well. Bella was humming a tune and walking aimlessly around the room. She then collapsed against one of the filing cabinets, her eyes open and staring. The nurse gently guided her to the hospital bed and helped her lie down. I watched this with degree of uncertainty. What was that all about? I had not a clue. Carlisle obviously didn't either, as he was frowning even more. Then, shaking his head solemnly, he walked down the corridor to his office.

I spent the night at the hospital. Charlie dropped by to see her at the usual visiting time. We found her drawing on her skin. Just scribbles, but it was making her skin red underneath the ink.

" Bella," Charlie said timidly." You shouldn't do that hon, you'll hurt yourself."

Bella stabbed her skin violently with the pen. I think that was the idea.

Charlie left soon after that. Alice dropped by for the evening as well as me, so we all sat in Carlisle's study. He stayed sat behind his desk, reviewing his notes on Bella time and time again. Hours passed.

Then Carlisle got a call. He picked it up.

" Dr Cullen speaking," He said. I heard somebody telling him to come quickly to a ward." Of course. Just try to keep her passive."

" Bella?" I guessed, worried for some reason. Alice jumped up at once, but Carlisle shook his head.

" It's just an upset, that's all," He reassured us." Nothing serious."

Reluctantly, I stayed where I was.

Then, of course, came the second upset of the night. Carlisle was called again on his phone to come down to Bella's ward. This time, however, the nurse on the other end was hysterical.

" Come quickly! Oh dear god please!" She shreiked. I tore out of my chair and began to run down the corridor to the ward a little to fast for it to be inconspicuous. Carlisle was close behind with Alice.

' Slow down Edward!' Carlisle implored me in his head.' Remember where we are!'

Reluctantly, I slowed down to human pace.

The nurse was waiting a little away from the ward, where I could here screaming and banging coming from. She was sobbing and shaking with fright.

" What has happened?" Carlisle said instantly. The nurse merely pointed a shaking finger in the direction of the ward.

" Sh-she's-"

Carlisle was through the ward door a few seconds after I had made a run for it. He processed the situation quickly.

" We need to sedate her," He said sharply. I only stared at Bella. She screamed in response to Carlisle's assessment of the situation, her back arching against the thumping, shaking hospital bed.

" Edward!" Carlisle shouted at me, readying his syringe. Bella shouted various obscenities at him, her eyes crazed.

" No! Stay away!" She shouted at us, the bed sliding across the floor with her movements. Carlisle yelled at me to restrain her. I did, holding her wrists down as she struggled with abnormal strength. My grasp on her kept on slipping every few seconds.

" Alice! You have to strap her down!" Carlisle ordered Alice, failing again to get the syringe close enough. Alice obliged. Bella kicked out at her in a fury.

" STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU STUPID BITCH!" She screamed at Alice as she managed to bind her wrists and ankles. I released her as Carlisle tried to sedate her again.

" KEEP IT AWAY!" She shreiked histerically. Suddenly, the syringe turned in Carlisle's hand and darted, with lightening speed, at the glass window of the ward, where it pierced the glass with a crack. Carlisle didn't waste time to ponder on this. He quickly readied another, and finally succeeded in sedating her. Bella stopped moving as the drug began to take effect. Her eyelids drooped and eventually she fell asleep. Carlisle sighed and relaxed in his kneeling position next to her. Alice swallowed, her head a whirl of thoughts. I just stared at the now motionless Bella, wondering what would possess her to do something like this.

A loud cracking sound alerted us of a different problem. There were large cracks beginning to form from where the runaway syringe had pierced it. Carlisle walked over to it, looking thoughtful. I could hear him trying to piece together what had happened in his head.

But the truth was that there was no explanation for what had happened. Well, not in my mind anyway. I couldn't see how Bella could have been that strong. Strong enough to fight off three vampires at once. And as for some of the things she had said…

" What now Carlisle?" Alice asked him. Carlisle shrugged his shoulders at her, not knowing what conclusion to draw.

" I'm not entirely sure," Carlisle admitted." It's looks to me like we'll have to run some more tests on her-"

" Screw the tests!" I shouted, my anger finally at boiling point." We need to do something more like…like…"

" Like what?" Carlisle snapped." If you have any ideas, please share them."

I stared at him, surprised at this sudden outburst.

" I'm sorry," Carlisle sighed." It's just that I really only have a vague clue of what were dealing with here."

" Only a vague clue?" I repeated disbelievingly. I was momentarily stumped. Carlisle, who had over a centurys worth of experience, didn't know what was wrong with Bella.

I stared through the cracked glass at the sedated Isabella Swan.

**Hi hi people! This is very short compared to the others, but I'll try to make the next one a bit longer. The next chappy will be posted if I get at least 5 more reviews.**

**So please r and r!**

**Reganmacneil (not the real one, but close enough. In a non demonic way, of course.)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Here is chappy 4. This chapter contains one use of really rude language, one use of bad language and some craziness from Bella. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Exorcist or Twilight. I do, however, own a rabbit who attacks cats and suicidal robins.**

Chapter Four

Charlie came in to talk about Bella's condition. Carlisle sat him down and began to tell him what he thought. I sat to the side with Alice, who had become a constant companion in Carlisle's medical investigations.

" Well, at first we thought it was disorder of the nerves," Carlisle said." But, after a few incidents and more tests, we have come to the conclusion that it is a lesion on the temporal lobe of her brain."

" So, what exactly is that?" Charlie asked.

" Basically? It means that the chemical activity of your daughter's brain has been damaged, resulting in a series of strong convulsions and aggressive, even violent behaviour."

" Like what?" Charlie demanded of him. Carlisle stood up, and paced the room.

" Have you ever known your daughter to…swear at all?" Carlisle questioned.

" Swear? Not really, not Bella," Charlie frowned. Carlisle raised his eyebrows with slight amusement at this fact. I tried to search his mind for details of this, but he kept it locked away. I wasn't really allowed to be present during Bella's examinations anymore, not after I kept on losing my temper afterwards.

" She let out quite a…string when I was examining her," Carlisle said.

" Really? What did she say?" Charlie looked very doubtful.

" Her vocabulary is very…extensive."

" Define extensive?"

" Err, specifically?" Carlisle asked. Charlie nodded, looking intrigued. I also was intrigued. Alice stayed silent, as she obviously knew already. _She _hadn't been restricted.

" Specifically-she-she…advised me to keep my fingers away from her goddamn cunt," Carlisle swallowed. I felt my eyes widen in surprise. Charlie stayed frozen to his chair.

" Bella said…that?" Charlie said, disbelieving.

" Yep," Alice confirmed. Charlie shook his head and stood up.

" No, not Bella," Charlie said, trying to keep his voice offhand, but hysteria taking hold." She doesen't say things like that-she's never violent-for christ's sake, Bella's nothing like that!"

Carlisle sighed, as if he had been expecing this reaction.

" I'm afraid she is," Carlisle said." But we've made a decision on what medication to give her and-"

" Medication?" Charlie asked." You think that she needs drugs?"

Carlisle nodded at him.

" Yes."

" I still don't believe it," Charlie said stubbornly. I heard the sincerity in his words and thoughts. He truly didn't believe a word Carlisle had just said. Alice would have usually jumped at a chance to defend Bella, but she couldn't say anything. For second, I caught a glimpse in her mind of the things that Bella had shouted, the sheer aggressiveness and violence of her personality change. Then Alice stopped thinking it instantly, glancing at me. I tried not to look like I had taken advantage of her momentary relapse. She wasn't convinced. I could tell.

" Please come this way," Carlisle was saying. I was aware that he had been telling Charlie something whilst I was lost in Alice's thoughts. After a momentary scan of his head, I deduced that he was going to give Bella her first bit of medication, via syringe. I immediately saw the double intention behind this. Carlisle was disguising this as a parental supervision kind of situation. Like a parent going to see a childs first trip to the dentist. But he was in reality counting on Bella resisting the injection aggressively so Charlie would see for his own eyes.

I followed them, curious. Carlisle merely gave me a look, but said nothing. Charlie was a little confused as to why Alice and I were here, but at that moment he was more concerned about his daughter.

" Bella honey!" Charlie said the moment he saw her. She ignored him, staring instead a Carlisle.

" Dr Cullen," She said coldly. Carlisle was obviously not in her good books.

" Bella," He replied smiling. Her eyes darted to his pocket. It was the pocket the syringe was in with the medication.

" I won't take it," She told him.

" But Bells, it's gonna make you better," Charlie sounded less sure of himself.

" But I don't _want _to be better."

Carlisle reached into his pocket and nodded at Alice. Immediately she moved to restrain Bella's arms.

" WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Charlie shouted, alarmed. Carlsile did not answer. He instead got the syringe out and attempted to administer it. Immediately, Bella kicked and screamed in fury.

" I DON'T WANT IT! I DON'T WANT IT!" She shouted. Alice struggled to keep her down.

" Edward!" Carlisle shouted at me. I was momentarily frozen with surprise, but then I sprang into action, helping Alice to keep Bella down,marvelling at her strength again. She continued screaming at Carlisle that she didn't want it. Charlie desperately tried to calm her down, his mind a mass of panic.

" It's to help you Bells!" He begged her.

" I DON'T WANT IT!" Carlisle managed to insert the syringe into her skin. She spat violently in his face the moment it penetrated her vein.

" Fucking _bastard_!"

Alice released her. I did the same. Charlie just looked her up and down, trying to twist her behaviour around in his head so it wasn't so bad. When he failed to do so, he left the room. We followed soon afterwards, quiet.

" What are my options?" Charlie said, resigned.

" In a way she's quite fortunate. All we have to do is pin down the lesion, then remove it," Carlisle told him." Though it will require an EEG and an artereogram first."

(**A.N I'm not sure how to spell the medical examinations. I think I'm right, but I may not be.**)

"O.K," Charlie said." And can she go home after those? Until you find the lesion thing, of course."

" Yes, I supposed she could _conceivably _return home. And possibly school if she shows a little improvement," Carlisle sighed, and I could tell he was uneasy about discharging her _anywhere._

I was not allowed to be present during the tests, as the EEG involved releasing some of Bella's blood, but I was present afterwards when the x-rays were being shown.

" Clear," Carlisle said in disbelief." Nothing. No vascular displacement at all."

" You mean she's fine to go?" Charlie asked him. Carlisle deliberated for a minute on this.

" Yes, I think we can let her go, provided that she takes her medication, just incase," Carlisle nodded. Charlie's temperament lightened considerably and he left the room, presumably to go and tell Bella the good news. I looked at Carlisle. His expression was troubled.

" You're not comfortable with this, are you?" I asked him.

" No, I'm not," He replid grimly. Standing up, he studied the x-rays again.

" Maybe you should run another series?" Alice asked him, trying to be positive and cheer Carlisle up.

" No, I don't think so," Carlisle replied." But, still, it's intriguing as to why the results were negative."

I was also confused. And a little worried. If there was no displacement in Bella's brain at all, then what made her suddenly act like she had? What made her so violent?

What was wrong with Bella?

**O.K, so this chapters even shorter than the last one. What can I say? I seem to have a little bit of writers block. **

**Any Exorcist fans reading this will recognise quite a few lines from the film. I added the hospital scene at night as an extra last chapter. It is not in the film. It is my own making. **

**Don't worry, I will try to include as much of the original film in as possible, just in a slightly different order. A slight warning though; the story will start becoming more M-rated from next chapter, so beware anybody who is already a little uneasy. You should be alright though. The film is a lot better and a hell of a lot scarier than my version.**

**Reganmacneil (Who is in here, with us. Muhahaha…)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Here is the 5****th**** chapter. Shout hooray as I warn you about the content! This chapter contains some violence, bad language, dark themes and blood. You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: A definition of Me-amazing, wonderful and not owning Twilight or the Exorcist.**

Chapter 5

" No," Rosalie told Carlisle firmly.

" It's just-"

" She's one girl who happens to be slightly insane and interesting. It's nothing to make a big deal about!" Rosalie shouted. I shook my head angrily at her, my mind already made up.

" I'm going to pick her up Rose," I told her finally. Rosalie growled at me and stormed off. I sighed in frustration and made my way to the car. Rosalie had been extremely tense and annoying this past hour. Carlisle had announced that he wanted _me _to give Bella a lift into school. Eveyone had looked at him like he had just announced that he was going to live in Japan.

So that was why I was now waiting outside of Bella Swan's house, waiting for her to come out.

When she did come out, she looked a little worse for wear. Her hair was tucked behind her ears and looked quite dull, her skin was very pale and she seemed to have lost lots of weight. I was taken aback. Had it only been a few hours since I had last seen her?

" Why?" She asked me vaguely, her tone mildly questioning. I shrugged at her and opened the door. She got in without a word. The entire journey I tried to make some sort of conversation with her, but she seemed not to be interested in anything I had to say. She just simply stared out of the window the entire time in silence.

It was the same when we arrived. She simply got out of my car and walked off without saying a word. I was momentarily frozen before I followed her.

" There's nothing to discuss," She told me the moment I got level with her.

" I wasn't going to…"

" You were," She glared at me." So don't."

And with that she walked off without another word to me. I followed her inside, but did not follow _her. _I kept my distance from her all morning in fact, even though a million questions were exploding in my head. Eventually, though, I couldn't ignore the questions any longer. I tried to, but when I saw her sit down at a secluded corner table I couldn't leave it any longer.

" No Edward!" Rosalie hissed at me. I ignored her and left our table in favour of the seat opposite Bella.

" Rose," Alice said soothingly to Rosalie. I heard Rose growl under her breath.

" Go away."

I looked at Bella. She was glaring at me murderously.

" I just wanted to talk to you about some things, that's all," I told her calmly. She grimaced and stabbed at a lettuce leaf in her bowl with unneccesary force. I watched as she mutilated the leaf in a fit of bottled fury.

" Look, Bella, I'm not trying to force you into anything, but-"I began, but I stopped as I had to jerk my hand off the table. The fork vibrated slightly where Bella had thrust it at my hand and missed. I stared at the embedded fork and then at Bella. She was staring at the fork. Then she slowly looked at her hand as if she couldn't belive what she had just done.

" I'm sorry," She said, looking mortified. I nodded at her, pulling the fork out of the plastic surface. She smiled slightly and looked down at her bowl. I watched her put a mouthful of salad in her mouth and let her eat it before beginning again.

" So, Bella, what-do-you…" I looked at her face. She was frowning and coughing slightly." Bella?"

" I'm fine," She told me, before gagging slightly and clutching her throat. She gasped and began to choke. I tried to support her as she collapsed off her chair and choked some more, this time even more violently.

Then Bella threw up something green and covered in red. I smelt the blood and immediately had to retreat. She continued to choke on a mixture of food and her own blood. It was not a pretty sight, pieces of salad and endless spots of slimy red blood spattering the floor. Everybody crowded round her, some of them going white, some screaming. The school medic was there, staring at Bella as she choked and more and more blood smeared food was spat onto the floor. It was like her body wouldn't allow her to digest the food.

After what seemed like a thousand years she collapsed weakly in a heap on the floor. The school medic led her out of the canteen, looking shell-shocked. Every head in the canteen truned to watch her go, then whispers began to ripple through the crowd. One person fainted. Some of them looked like they wanted to throw up themselves.

Alice beat me to the Medical Room. I saw her knelt next to Bella as Bella broke down into tears. Alice was comforting her as I got into the room. I watched the tears fall down her cheeks and suddenly felt immense sadness. She didn't know what was happening to her, I didn't need to be able to read her mind to know that much. She hadn't a clue, and it was scaring her to death. And _almost _death as well, if what had just happened in the canteen anything to go by.

Bella was sent home almost immediately. She stopped crying and lapsed

into an emotionless state of calm as Charlie arrived. She did not look at Alice or I as she left.

" What happened today!" Carlisle shouted at us as we arrived home. He was far from calm as he confronted us."I heard that the Chief's daughter choked on her own blood! What happened!"

" I couldn't see it coming," Alice said. I felt the sorrow she was feeling at that moment in her thoughts.

" It's not your fault Alice," I comforted her. She smiled at me slightly.

" Edward?" Carlisle asked me.

" She choked," I told him. He frowned at me.

" I gathered that," I had never seen Carlisle so frustrated." But _why_?"

" I have no idea," I shrugged at him." She just started coughing, and then was suddenly choking and gagging on-on…"

I couldn't finish my sentence, but I saw every single member of my family who had seen it flinch. I heard Jasper's thoughts and pitied him. It's not everyday that a human chokes on their own blood right in front of him, and it had been painful to resist. I was trying not to think directly about the blood myself.

" Just like that? No build up? Nothing?" Carlisle questioned, eyebrow raised in disbelief.

Just then, the phone rang. Esme said it was for Carlisle. I was grateful for the distraction.

" Chief Swan was on the phone," The receptionist said. I immediately tensed, as did Alice. Carlisle also tensed, looking at Alice. She frowned and shook her head apologetically." He said it was urgent and he needed help."

I was out the door within half a second. I was about to run the entire way when Carlisle stopped me, reminding me that running there would raise suspicion. I agreed grudgingly to go along in a car. Alice jumped in the backseat with me whilst Carlisle took the wheel.

He drove twice the speed limit at least to get there. When we got to our destination I could here screaming and shouting from outside. Carlisle rang the door bell and Charlie answered it, looking crazed with worry and fear.

" She's upstairs! Oh dear god, help her! Please!" Charlie pleaded. Carlisle headed for the stairs. Alice was quick to follow, as was I.

" Is she having spasms?" Carlisle asked.

" Yes, but they've gotten violent and-"

He was cut off by another scream of pain.

" DADDY PLEASE!" Bella screamed. Carlisle shoved his way through the door and stopped dead.

Bella was smashing her upper body repeatedly against her mattress, screaming and shouting hysterically all the while.

" PLEASE MAKE IT STOP! IT'S BURNING!" She shouted. Carlisle stared at her, for a moment completely lost as to what he was dealing with as Bella's entire body began to spasm violently off the bed.

" DADDY MAKE IT STOP IT'S GONNA KILL ME MAKE IT STOP PLEASE IT'S-"

Her mouth opened in a growling, hissing sound. Her eyes were completely white as her throat convulsed strangely with the growling.

" Right, were going t-" Carlisle began, but was cut short as Bella rose up onto her knees and hit him violently in the face. He flew back, holding his face in surprise. I stood behind him as Alice knelt down to see if he was alright.

" Stay away!" Bella ordered in a rasping male sounding voice, her expression hostile and crazed." The child is mine!"

" Fuck me!" She exclaimed at Carlisle. Charlie gasped and backed off. " Fuck me!"

" Fuck me!"

Alice also gasped, flinching in time with me as Bella said these words. Carlisle righted himself, also flinching internally. Bella began screaming again, her body now flying and spasming in different directions.

Then her head jerked sideways and a red mark formed there, like somebody invisible had hit her. She shrieked in pain as this happened, and that was it for Charlie it seemed. He backed out of the room all together and collapsed in the hallway.

" Edward!" Carlisle shouted at me." Help Alice hold her down!"

I stared at Alice as she struggled against Bella's thrashing. Then I came to my senses and held Bella's other arm down.

" NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Bella screamed hysterically at us, struggling and thrashing under our grip." DADDY! DADDY PLEASE!"

Carlisle managed to sedate her and her struggles ceased as the sedative took effect in her system. I released her arm, feeling like breaking down and crying.

I heard the panicked thoughts of three people as I walked out into the hallway where Charlie was crouched on the floor. Carlisle was worrying about what he was going to tell Charlie about Bella's condition. It wasn't anything like anything else he had ever seen.

" Well, she's heavily sedated," Carlisle told Charlie.

" What's wrong with her doc?" Charlie asked desperately.

" We still think it's a le-"

" FOR GODS SAKE!" Charlie shouted at him." THAT WAS NOT A FUCKING LESION IN THERE! SHE'S ACTING LIKE SHE'S PROPERLY OUT OF HER MIND!"

" I think that we should do some more tests, just to be sure," Carlisle told him calmly, not caring that he had been shouted at." It would eliminate certain other possibilities, anyway."

" Like what? Like multiple personality?" Charlie asked, suddenly sounding fearful.

" I don't know yet," Carlisle replied solemnly. But I heard him think that whatever was wrong with Bella, it was nothing he had ever heard of.

DUN DUN DUN! DUN DUN! DUN! Dun…

**Anyway, this chapter obviously contains a lot from the Exorcist, so feel free to critisize me if I've got things wrong. I promise not to kill you if you do. Sort of. Maybe. If it's a Tuesday. Morning.**

**Reganmacneil (who in her amazingness took five goes at trying to type Carlisle at one point. I know. I suck.)**


	7. Authors Note Urgent

fans fans fans.

im a bad person.

I will be updating all my stories this month.

Vampires, Skeletons will be updated first, followed by Midnight Girl and then Book of Merlin. Then it will be Deadly Game. None others have been confirmed at the moment.

Reganmacneil


End file.
